


Kesenangan Sederhana

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Puisi, setidaknya saya mencoba menulis puisi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>sedangkan kita adalah perubahan,<br/>pemberontakan pada puja-puji perasaan tinggalan waktu lampau.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Puisi yang mungkin dibuat ketika Carr belum bertemu Ginsberg tapi sudah memiliki keinginan untuk membuat semacam "A Vision." Bebas dari spoiler.
            </blockquote>





	Kesenangan Sederhana

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Kill Your Darlings oleh John Krokidas. Tidak bermaskud melanggar hak cipta.  
>  **A/N** : Mencoba menulis puisi setelah sekian lama. Ini bukan dangdut. :| Inspirasi dari artikel [ini](http://flauntmagazine.tumblr.com/post/64253483122/flaunt-130-the-stakes-issue-dane-dehaan-the). Dan saya menulis karena DeHaan. Lagi. Semoga cukup IC meski agak nganu #dor

# Kesenangan Sederhana

### —pada Poci Teh dan Perkecualian

 

Kita mamalia, peniru ulung  
menggelepar dalam gelap, mendamba mata hari dan mengharap  
menciptanya dari ketiadaan  
lampu-lampu jalan, obor-obor pada petang  
semata demi mengganti  
tak termiliki.

 

Jua kita primata pengembara  
jelajah daratan dan bentangan kehidupan  
demi pesona, jiwa inginkan perubahan  
pada hidup hingga  
tertumbuk, terburai, meluas hamparan keganjilan  
kita menyebutnya perkecualian  
Kita sebut ia keistimewaan  
Kita pahami, pengalaman  
Kita sesali, kekeliruan.

 

Kita peniru dalam raga pengembara  
Kita agungkan orang-orang mati dalam kuburan:  
katakan mereka para pengajar  
katakan mereka pilar-pilar peradaban  
katakan mereka berakal lebih dulu  
daripada kita yang seharusnya meneruskan  
peninggalan para budayawan, ilmuwan, sejarawan;  
romantisme kaku masa lalu.

 

Kenangan hanyalah emosi  
sedangkan kita adalah perubahan,  
pemberontakan pada puja-puji perasaan tinggalan waktu lampau.

 

Revolusi, kukira  
berakar dari kepala dua orang pemimpi  
inginkan retak, harapkan goyah peradaban  
namun terhina oleh senjata  
kecuali pena di ujung tangan.  
Mereka pengelana jiwa, tak kentara dari mata semesta  
mereka bergerak dalam derap bayang-bayang  
berteriak dalam bisikan-bisikan, dan dalam hamparan kata-kata mereka berperang.  
Tak berpedang dan tak bersuluh namun mereka akan menyulut  
kesadaran-kesadaran yang dipenjarakan oleh norma, budaya, dogma.

 

Satu, dua, raga akan mati dalam pertempuran  
namun jiwa dobrak belenggu budaya  
jegal norma, dogma  
Mereka tak akan diingat  
kecuali sebagai orang asing dengan kesenangan sederhana  
pada teh dalam poci dan keistimewaan suatu perkecualian.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ditulis saat ngantuk jadi mungkin banyak kejanggalan. Tapi mata hari sengaja dipisah untuk mendapatkan arti yang diinginkan.


End file.
